Advances in computer technology and the general mobility of users and expansiveness of corporate enterprises have generally contributed to the increase in computer applications in various industries in order to provide more efficient and effective communications and data handling. Database management systems are utilized in ways that improve the efficiency and reliability in not only making information available but also communicating information between servers. A database is an organized collection of information with data structured such that a program can quickly search and select desired pieces of data, for example. Databases can store content by rows or columns. Each has advantages, such as in data warehousing, where aggregates are computed over a large number of data items.
Scalability is an ongoing problem with evolving changes in corporate size and location. Additionally, systems are limited in the use of different algorithms for partitioned and non partitioned tables of the content.